Alien Pea
Alien Pea (宙人・ピー, Seijin Pe) is an alien traveler and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Pea is a very bright and sophisticated alien being who likes to travel a lot and is very tech savvy also. He doesn't like to fight, unless for self-defense or if he's being called so for the most part, he'll stand by and continue on with what he's doing. History Backstory Alien Pea hailed from some other planet and headed down to Earth. He quickly became an ally of the Sweet Angels and joined them in their adventures and mishaps. When Garbage Monster arrived to attack a Japanese city, Alien Pea warned them to stop the trash monster before it was too late. After Garbage Monster's defeat, Alien Pea went on with his life. He eventually went his separate ways and went onto explore the rest of the galaxy, but promised he'd return to Earth some day. Debut: Showdown! The Armored Monster vs. The Trash Warrior Alien Pea made his debut in RP where he landed on the planet called Heck and began to explore it's environment. Little did he know, same Narutons began to follow him.... Alien Pea eventually met up with Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon. He was very curious on how they were drinking together. Before he could ponder some more, three Narutons burst out from the ground and began attacking them all. After Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon quickly made work of the three Narutons, Pea-san began to speak to them. Alien Pea asked whether if the two were good or evil, to which he got a response from them saying that they were neutrals. Alien Pea then asked them on what they were doing exactly; to which Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan responded that they were both looking for their ally; Garbage Monster. Pea-san recalled that name and got flashbacks to many years ago; as he had a history with Garbage Monster. Blues Megalon asked Alien Pea what was wrong, but Alien Pea said that nothing was wrong with him. Something then could be rustling nearby. Jazz Gigan went up to check out what it was. There, a horde of Narutons came swarming all over the three. As Denomon rose out form the ground, Denomon swung his spikey club at Pea-san, sending Pea-san flying away from the battlefield and landing someplace else. Sometime later after Denomon's defeat; Alien Pea got back up and watched as Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon took off. He then got back up and floated elsewhere. Monkey Business FlamingoMask was flying around one early morning at Okutama, until then he heard a distress call coming from the forest. FlamingoMask looked around, searching where it was coming from and also met up with the Ghidoran-themed warrior hero Captain Ghidorah. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah soon came across a shiny spaceship, to which a small and colorful alien popped out of it. The little strange alien then began to speak to them, at first in unintelligible nonsense but then spoke in English to better talk to them. Alien Pea introduced himself to the two, and then gave them an assignment. Alien Pea told them his story that he had had been traveling and had captured the giant space ape known as Pakki, but unfortunately he crash-landed, meaning Pakki had escaped. Alien Pea then told the two that he couldn't track Pakki down either, as his tracking device was busted from the crash. So FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah would have to find Pakki on their own. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah then flew into the city of Okutama, looking for Pakki. Later on, as FlamingoMask punched Pakki and Captain Ghidorah fired some Electric Balls against him, Alien Pea then telepathically communicated to FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah stating he was quickly repairing his spaceship as they fought Pakki. He told the two to hold off Pakki some more, as he would soon get to recapture Pakki once his ship was fixed. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah agreed and continued to fight Pakki head on. Soon as Pakki was defeated, Alien Pea fixed his ship and head over to whee the fight was. Alien Pea came back and beamed Pakki back into his ship, recapturing the giant space ape. Alien Pea then thanked FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah for helping him and then flew off. FlamingoMask and Captain Ghidorah waved goodbye to Alien Pea and then congratulated each other. With that, FlamingoMask then flew up and went back to Kagoshima, his work in Okutama now being done. Happy Birthday, Garbage Monster!! Alien Pea was present along with Kashima C, Giant Slalom, Itazuran, Massive Earthquake Catfish and Bloodstained Toe Shoes to celebrate Garbage Monster's 10th birthday in a Japanese city. As the other six monsters gathered, they then gave him his birthday cake and said Happy Birthday to Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster then blew out the candles and got some dirt on his piece of cake, overjoyed. Alien Pea got out streamers and fireworks and then set them on for the party. Kashima C then got out her giant mystical guitar and started playing; disco balls, funky lights and a dance floor then suddenly appear in the city there at. Garbage Monster began to dance and party, with the others joining in on it. Alien Pea danced and then flew in his saucer and sprayed a stream of soda out from his saucer, Garbage Monster and Itazuran began to guzzle down on the soda, enjoying it. Garbage Monster, Kashima C, Itazuran, Pea-san, Giant Slalom, Massive Earthquake Catfish, and Bloodstained Toe Shoes then continued to party for a while, all having a good time. ZeroGoji Alien Pea reappeared at a science center in Okutama, so he could research a nearby crash-landed meteor there. Once Gigass and Oil Drinker attacked, Alien Pea deployed Gekkoku 1 and Gekkoku 4 to take care of them. However the two robots proved no match for the two kaiju---just when it seemed lost, ZeroGoji then appeared and fought off the two kaiju, eventually defeating them. Alien Pea was relieved. Abilities * Levitation: Alien Pea walks/moves through hovering or floating in the air to move faster as he moves moderately slow on foot. Alien Pea is also capable of flying up to high speeds via through propulsion. * Teleportation: Alien Pea is also capable of teleporting through shattering in and out. However, since Alien Pea prefers flying, this is power is used sparingly. * Antennae Beam: Alien Pea can fire an energy beam from his single antennae. * Genius Intellect: Alien Pea is very intelligent and is capable of building spacecraft or engineering excellently as well as repairing broken down objects and such. * Telekinesis: Alien Pea is capable of telekinetics and can lift objects with relative ease with his mind. Weaknesses * Combat: Alien Pea is not a very good physical fighter or that strong, as such he mainly relies on his antennae beam or long range attacks when it comes to combat. Trivia * Alien Pea bares a slight resemblance to a rainbow-colored stacking ring toy. This was even referenced in his debut RP where Jazz Gigan ponders if he's a "rainbow stacking ring thing". * Originally Alien Pea was set to debut earlier sometime earlier in November of 2016, but he was pushed aside to later in December. * His name can also be unfortunately mistranslated as "Alien Pee". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Flying Characters Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Earth Defender Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)